


Следовать велению

by ArisSugar



Series: Blanchen - Marianna - Danielle [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, ОЖП - Freeform, ОМП - Freeform, Обнимите Андерса, Обнимите Фенриса, ангст, драма, дружба, мнение персонажей не совпадает с мнением автора, пропущенная сцена, фэнтези, я не знаю что еще поставить хелп
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisSugar/pseuds/ArisSugar
Summary: Прятаться можно вечность, прикрываясь долгом и зовом справедливости.[Фьюжн всего-всего-всего или что если ГФ появится в Инквизиции.]





	Следовать велению

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн между "Там лежит Бездна" и "Злые глаза, злые сердца"

— Погодка сегодня не очень, — проговорил высокий мужчина, выдавливая улыбку. Его спутница лишь сильнее натянула капюшон на глаза.

Утро и правда выдалось не самым удачным. Который день лил дождь, преследуя парочку от самого Крествуда, словно проклятье, да еще и солдаты Инквизиции настойчиво не хотели пускать их в крепость.

— Срочное донесение для леди Инквизитор, — строгим, но сиплым голосом отчеканила Махариэль, не поднимая головы. Паранойя преследовала ее, впрочем, как и простуда. То и дело до женщины доходили слухи о поисках Героини Ферелдена, и это не могло не пугать. В эти времена оставаться неузнанной было жизненно необходимо — не потому что она боялась ответственности, а потому что набрала ее слишком много.

— Таких срочных навалом, — лениво протянул стражник, опираясь о копье. — От кого и в чем срочность?

В принципе, их тоже можно понять — стоять на посту весь день не каждый рад. Особенно в такой отвратительный ливень. Говорят, на днях погиб кто-то из приближенных Вестницы и это сама Андрасте оплакивает потерю. Тучи угрожающе зависли в небе, но даже через их плотную пелену поблескивала Брешь. Махариэль не выдержала, приподняла подбородок, сверкнув глазами в тени капюшона, и хмуро взглянула на чересчур упертого стражника.

— От Короля, — она выудила из кармана металлический значок королевской стражи, стащенный давным-давно, и поднесла к глазам мужчины. — Думаю, этого достаточно.

Стражник вгляделся, выпрямился по струнке и крикнул одному из товарищей доложить о прибытии послов короля Ферелдена. Женщина лишь цыкнула. Ее надежды проникнуть незаметно и так теплились небольшим угольком, а теперь… Лелиана наверняка встрепенется. Хоть это и не сразу заметно, на деле врать Бланшен абсолютно не умела. Сей недостаток очень успешно мешал ей жить.

Во дворе пробежало несколько ребятишек, играя то ли в догонялки, то ли в иную разновидность этой игры. Спутник Махариэль даже успел погладить сидевшую под навесом рыжую кошку, та лизнула его ладонь. Бланш поджала губы, это напомнило ей о былых временах, когда они были вынуждены сидеть в Амарантайне и исправлять ошибки местной аристократии. Прошло много лет, но она никогда не забудет того детского восторга в медово-карих глазах Андерса, когда она подарила ему первого котенка.

— Не боишься, что Король и правда прикатит сюда? Он вроде как дружит с тайным канцлером, — ехидно бросил Андерс и поддел подругу локтем в бок. Та ответила сердитым взглядом исподлобья.

— Не боишься, что наткнешься на Хоук? Она вроде как дружит с Инквизитором, — Бланш потянула вниз за его капюшон, перекрывая всякий обзор, и мужчина отстранился, вмиг изменившись в лице. Он будто осунулся, постарев на несколько лет, глаза потеряли задорный блеск, сквозь кожу просвечивал въевшийся лириум. Тяжело. Нет, не от ее шутливого жеста. Хоук неизменно влекла за собой множество мыслей, в основном дурных, и напоминала, что практически во всех бедах Тедаса виноват именно он, Андерс.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Бланш и сама нырнула в размышления. Внешне жизнь потрепала ее больше, она и не задумывалась, что скверна, обезобразившая ее сущность, лучше любой маскировки. Ей не было и тридцати, но эльфийка слишком остро чувствовала приближение смерти. Поэтому она здесь, поэтому она жаждала встретиться с Инквизитором. Ну, или не совсем с ней.

В тронном зале их встретили двое агентов. Страж сразу догадалась, что это подчиненные Лелианы, было в них что-то отличное от простых солдат. Женщина, совершенно уставшая, и совсем молоденький паренек попросили подождать немного, а затем по приглашению пройти в ставку командования. Значит встреча с Лелей неизбежна, подумалось эльфийке.

Серые стражи переглянулись и остались ждать у стены, стараясь не привлекать особого внимания. Несмотря ни на что, оба четко слышали недовольные шепотки аристократов, присутствующих здесь непонятно зачем, и ощущали их пристальные взгляды. Съежившийся Андерс решил отвлечься на инквизиторский трон, от которого так и веяло церковью и опасностью. Мужчину передернуло. Если Инквизитор андрастианка, ему лучше сбежать прямо сейчас, ведь она наверняка наслышана о богохульнике, взорвавшем церковь Киркволла. От Хоук, например.

— Можете заходить.

Прозвучало как приговор, и Андерса вновь пробрало. Не снимая капюшонов, оба поплелись за агентом, горбясь и опустив головы. Мужчина не знал, что на душе у его Командора, но догадывался, что она так же не прочь плюнуть на все и сбежать. Только вот для эльфийки долг превыше желаний.

— Послы от короля Алистера, — оповестил командование агент и незаметно удалился, тихо прикрыв дверь.

Инквизитор, единственная стоявшая спиной, обернулась и обеспокоенно оглядела гостей. Бланшен отметила валласлин того же эвануриса, что и у нее, и готовность как минимум двух людей — черноволосой женщины и закованного в сталь мужчины — напасть из-за любого неверного движения. С веснушчатого лица не сходила вселенская печаль, сама Вестница утянута черным, траурным атласом парадного одеяния. На левой руке перчатка того же цвета, но даже сквозь ткань изумрудом сияла метка.

— Миледи Вестница, — как можно тише начала Махариэль, решившая принять игру судьбы и действительно предстать ферелденскими послами. Впервые она благодарила свою простуду, немного кривившую голос. — Это дело не для лишних ушей. Вопрос касается Великой чародейки Фионы.

Лелиана подозрительно сузила глаза и переглянулась с вооруженной женщиной. Либо она просто опасалась незнакомцев, либо начала догадываться. В то же время Андерс заметно нервничал — он-то знаком с главнокомандующим Инквизиции не понаслышке, а следовательно, поводов сбежать немедленно только прибавилось.

Прославленная эльфийка, которой дашь не больше двадцати лет, вся подобралась и сложила руки за спиной, на губах появился намёк на улыбку. Все — как учили. Но наметанный взгляд Героини Ферелдена не обманешь, пусть она и не обучалась Игре. Леди Инквизитор явно не по душе то, что ей приходится из себя строить.

— Приветствую вас, — она едва склонила голову в почтении. — Раз это так срочно, говорите здесь. У меня нет секретов от моих советников.

Бланш повела плечами. Ох, эта эльфийская упертость. Еще и присыпанная аристократичным образованием. Заметив ее нарастающее раздражение, маг аккуратно коснулся ее плеча, но она вспыхнула только сильнее.

— Я лишь исполняю веление своего Алистера, он не желает…

— Своего Алистера, — повторила тайный канцлер едва слышно, за доли секунды преодолевая расстояние до незнакомки, и бесцеремонно сдернула с нее капюшон.

Лелиана всмотрелась в родное лицо: под поблекшими лиловыми глазами залегли тени (то ли неизменная угольная подводка сделала свое дело, то ли скверна), насыщенные венки просвечивали сквозь бледность кожи, кое-где переплетаясь с валласлином, казалось, что кровь отхлынула от щек и потресканных губ. Даже собранные в пучок белоснежные волосы, которыми так гордилась Героиня Ферелдена, потеряли былой блеск и густоту.

Такая простая, глупая оговорка выдала ее с головой. Эльфийка невозмутимо уставилась в яркие глаза Лелианы и молча ожидала выговор. Вместо слов тайный канцлер лишь с силой сжала давнюю подругу в объятиях, уткнувшись носом в пропахшее дождем плечо.

— Лелиана, это… — начала было та самая вооруженная женщина с колючими чернильными волосами, но антиванка в золотых одеждах, затаившая дыхание от важности момента, прервала ее взглядом, не требовавшим слов.

— Спустя столько лет, — через минуту молчания выдавила Лелиана, не выпуская эльфийку из объятий.

— Я пришла за помощью, — честно призналась та и неловко обняла подругу в ответ. На глаза навернулись бы слезы, если бы Бланш не выплакала их все еще несколько лет назад.

— Не пропадай так больше.


End file.
